U N F A I R
by Wata Yui
Summary: Aku melakukan semuanya, berusaha dan berharap, meski kutahu hal itu disebut CURANG!/ "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh terus sepert ini? Di sampingmu dan Sasuke-kun?"/ Aku masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka dan memaksa orang yang kucintai membuat lingkaran baru denganku tapi bagaimana jika aku yang dipaksa keluar dari lingkaran itu? Apakah usaha dan harapanku akan disebut sia-sia? /SS x SH
1. Chapter 1

**Unfair—-**

_From anime, "White Album 2"_

_Disclaimer to Tsukishima Masaya_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tak lebih dari yang diinginkan hati_**

**_Berusaha dan berharap_**

**_Aku yakin_**

**_Semua akan terwujud_**

**_Meskipun aku tahu yang kulakukan_**

**_Adalah_**

**_Sesuatu_**

**_Yang sering_**

**_Disebut_**

**_C_**

**_U_**

**_R_**

**_A_**

**_N_**

**_G_**

**_Ya… CURANG!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Warning!**

**Random Point of View and plot story**

**.**

**Sakura x Sasuke x Hinata**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang bangunan sekolah di depanku. Tak banyak berubah. Catnya masih sama seperti dulu. Putih dengan atap berwarna merah kecoklatan. Kakiku menginjak undukkan tangga terbawah menuju halaman sekolah yang terletak sedikit lebih tinggi dari permukaan tanah di sekitarnya.

Lapangan seolah menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Letaknya yang berada di tengah-tengah disertai bangunan sekolah yang terbagi menjadi tiga bangunan menghadap ke tempatnya. Lalu aku berdiri di lapangan. Tepat di pusatnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Betapa aku merindukan tempat ini.

Puas menatap bangunan sekolah. Aku mulai menggerakkan tungkaiku. Mengunjungi beberapa ruangan sepertinya mengasyikkan. Sepi ya.. itu menguntungkan, karena tak mungkin aku leluasa menjelajah saat hari sekolah biasa.

Lorong-lorong terasa sunyi, bahkan saat menaiki tangga suara gesekan heels dengan permukaan lantai terdengar begitu jelas. Ahh deretan ruangan ini ya. Ruang musik 1, ruang musik 2, dan… ruang musik 3. Betapa ruangan ini membuat kenangan yang ingin kutenggelamkan menyeruak ke permukaan. Melayang dan saling membentur. Perlahan membuka dan memperlihat semuanya.

Aku terduduk membelakangi dinding putih yang menghadap deretan ruang bersejarah itu—ruang musik yang telah kusebutkan.

.

.

_Saat kelas 3 di masa sekolah menengah atas._

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat dua orang pria dan seorang perempuan. Terlihat jelas bahwa perempuan itu akan meninggalkan ruangan namun salah satu pria itu menahan lengannya.

"Ino-chan, kumohon tinggal sebentar saja sampai festival sekolah selesai." Ujar pria yang menahan lengan gadis itu—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" cicit gadis itu dengan cemberut seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi.."

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Aku akan fokus ke kontes ratu sekolah. Silahkan cari vocalist lain saja."

"Tapi.."

Gadis yang tadi sempat dipanggil Ino berdecak kembali.

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Aku akan fokus mengalahkan Sakura di kontes itu.."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi lagi? Berapa kali kau sudah mengulang kata itu? Aku tidak akan menarik keputusanku." Jelas Ino lalu tanpa buang waktu lagi ia pun meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan dua orang pria itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Sedikit melirik kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang mencari penggantinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm," Jawabnya mengiyakan.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ia pun membaca pesan tersebut lalu dengan cepat memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam _softcase_ gitar. Kini softacse gitar itu tergantung di pundaknya menuju ke punggung. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas sekolahnya yang berisi peralatan sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya seraya menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia kemudian sedikit berlari menuju ruang komite sekolah—semacam organisasi intra sekolah—yang berada satu lantai dari ruangan yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

"Ahh Uchiha Sasuke datang. Cepat cepat!"

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan name tag 'Shimura Sai' menyambutnya.

Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tak merespon, ia tertarik melihat ke arah satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu mencolok. Tidak. Ia tidak mencolok karena rambutnya yang nyentrik atau dandanannya yang tidak sesuai dengan gadis sekolah menengah atas. Ia mencolok karena ia… sangat cantik.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, kau sudah tahu 'kan masalahnya, Sasuke? Cepatlah bujuk dia agar festival sekolah kita berjalan lancar."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu menarik kursi di depan gadis itu—namun terhalangi meja.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura—san. Ku yakin kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sai memperkenalkan temannya itu.

"Dia murid yang selalu peringkat satu setiap semester itu 'kan?"

Sai mengangguk, "Betul."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menanggapi perkataan Sai. Terlalu fokus pada masalah yang akan ia selesaikan.

"Benar kau tidak akan ikut kontes pemilihan ratu sekolah tahun ini, Haruno Sakura—san?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar. Aku tidak ingin ikut kontes itu tahun ini."

"Kenapa?" Alis Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban itu.

"A-aku tidak berminat, lagi pula dari kelas 1 aku memang tak berminat dengan kontes itu."

Shimura Sai yang setia berdiri di samping Sasuke berdecak kecil, ia masih pria normal yang tak ingin citranya rusak di depan gadis cantik. "Tapi kau sudah memenangkan kontes itu 2 tahun berturut-turut Sakura—san, apa kau mau.."

"…Kau punya alasan 'kan?" Sasuke segera memotong perkataan panjang Sai.

"Tahun-tahun sebelumnya teman-temanku lah yang mendaftarkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku, lalu aku memenangkannya. Aku sendiri tidak suka terlalu mencolok. Oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin ikut tahun ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan peserta yang lainnya? Mereka akan salah sangka jika kau tak ikut? Bagaimana juga dengan fans-mu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sai, seolah setuju dengan temannya itu.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia diam dan menunduk.

"Jadi.. selama dua tahun ini teman-temanmu lah yang mendaftarkanmu? Bukankah itu berarti teman-temanmu berharap kau menang dan orang lain bisa melihat siapa seorang Haruno Sakura itu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ia terlihat berpikir kemudian terlihat sedikit penyesalan di wajah cantik itu.

"Bu-bukannya aku tak menghargai usaha teman-temanku, aku hanya.." gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan lalu lanjut mengatakan, "…hanya tak ingin mencolok. Aku juga ingin seperti murid perempuan lain yang bebas melakukan apapun,"

Hening.

Baik Sakura, Sasuke atau pun Sai tak bersuara. Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak ingin mencolok tapi ia sudah memenangkan kontes ratu sekolah selama 2 tahun-tahun berturu-turut, bukankah itu berarti ia sudah menjadi orang mencolok selama 2 tahun ini. Diperhatikannya gadis itu yang tengah menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mencolok?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya kembali. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hmmm," Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sakura tidak akan ikut kontes ratu sekolah tahun ini." Ujar Sasuke mantap membuat Sai segera menepuk bahu tegap pria itu dengan keras.

"Kau serius? Acara ini tidak akan berjalan jika seperti itu, kau tahu kontes itu adalah kunci utama dari festival sekolah, apalagi sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga, ini adalah festival terakhir kita di sekolah," Sai menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar kemudian, menandakan bahwa pria itu kesal.

"Kau tahu kebanyakan mereka datang karena kontes itu, terlebih lagi untuk menonton ratu yang tak bisa dilengserkan 2 tahun itu tapi…"

Suara kursi berderik disertai dengan beranjaknya Sakura dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu bangun lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan yakin. "Aku mohon maafkan aku!" ujarnya keras.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Festival sekolah serahkan saja padaku, Sai.."

Jadi, keputusannya adalah tahun ini Haruno Sakura tidak akan mengikuti kontes ratu sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia lalu matanya.. mata itu begitu berbinar. Ia bahagia karena apa yang ia inginkan terwujud tapi tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang terus meyakinkan Sai bahwa ia pasti bisa membuat festival sekolah berjalan lancar. Jadi, apa bisa dikatakan sumber kebahagiaannya yang lain adalah pria bernama Sasuke itu?

.

.

Saat itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia cerdas dan sederhana. Melakukan apa yang ia bisa dan memastikan sesuatu yang memberatkannya terjadi untuk orang lain. Ada gadis lain yang sering menyebutnya bodoh—si bodoh dengan janji palsunya karena memastikan sesuatu yang memberatkannya itu.

Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Di masa itu mereka akan menjadi sahabatku, kekasihku dan musuhku.

.

.

Aku terbiasa mendengar alunan piano itu dari atap sekolah. Melodi yang halus dan begitu mempesona. Melodi itu pasti tercipta dari jari-jari profesional karena aku bisa merasakan apa yang pianis itu ingin sampaikan, meskipun aku tak begitu tahu musik—meski aku suka bernyanyi.

Aku juga terbiasa mendengar suara gitar bersamaan dengan melodi piano itu. Perpaduan selaras yang begitu harmonis dan indah. Membuatku ingin bernyanyi, padahal selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan jati diriku yang itu. Aku tak suka mencolok tapi jika aku menyanyi maka aku akan mencolok. Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku.. aku ingin bergabung dengan harmonisasi ini. Aku begitu jatuh cinta dengan suara ini.

"_Di musim dingin yang tengah lalu_

_Aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga_

_Seperti bagian yang terpenting_

_Dari kepingan puzzle_

_Seperti salju putih di kota_

_Yang menutupi dengan lembut_

_Seperti album yang kosong ini"_

Lalu melodi piano itu tak terdengar. Begitu pun dengan suara gitar yang sudah tak terdengar sejak aku mulai bernyanyi. Entahlah. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah aku tersenyum puas alunan melodi itu terdengar lagi. Senyumku semakin mengembang dan aku pun kembali bernyanyi.

"_Kesendirian yang kurasakan ini_

_Seperti akan mencair_

_Walaupun aku biasa menghabiskan hari sendirian_

_Rasanya sangat gelisah_

_Kamu pasti baik-baik saja_

_Katamu sambil menepuk pundakku_

_Dengan senyuman di wajahmu_

_Sudah memberikanku semangat_

_Walaupun kita berjauhan_

_Kata-katamu itu terus teringat_

_Karena hatiku yang senang ini menganggap_

_Kata-katamu suatu keajaiban_

_Salju yang mencair ini_

_Membawa perasaan yang ku sembunyikan_

_Seperti lembaran album putih_

_Yang kau berikan"_

Selesai. Kemudian angin berhembus pelan membuat rambutku bergerakan pelan, aku pun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku ke belakang daun telingan. Sempurna dan kembali tersenyum. Melodi itu pun berhenti.

"Haruno.. Haruno Sakura?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di sana.

"Kau? Kau mendengarku bernyanyi?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau.. gitaris itu?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

.

.

Sasuke memintaku untuk bergabung dengan klub musik meskipun aku menjawab tidak bisa, keesokan harinya ia tetap bersikeras memintaku bergabung.

Aku tak menyangka ia tahu aku adalah gadis dengan kacamata tebal yang bekerja di minimarket dekat rumahnya. Ia memintaku untuk berbicara dan kami pun bicara di taman dekat supermarket itu.

Seperti yang kuduga ia mulanya tak percaya gadis berkacamata tebal itu adalah aku tapi setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa aku menambah kacamata tebal itu di wajahku agar fans atau pun teman sekolahku tak tahu bahwa itu adalah aku. Ia mengangguk. Aku juga mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa alasanku bekerja ini adalah untuk membeli kebutuhanku sebagai ratu sekolah yang kedudukannya tak tersingkirkan selama dua tahun. Bukan karena orangtuaku yang tak bisa membiayai hidupku atau penyakitan. Semua murni karena… bisa dikatakan gengsiku. Ia pun mengangguk lagi tanpa bantahan.

Aku mengira ia akan mengancamku, mengatakan bahwa jika aku tak mau bergabung maka rahasia gadis berkacamata tebal itu akan tersebar ke sekolah. Ia tak melakukannya, ia justru berkata, "Mulanya aku akan melakukannya tapi setelah mendengar alasanmu aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ia pria yang baik jika melihat dari reputasinya di sekolah. Ia pria pengertian jika kau sudah membacanya dari awal, bagaHarunoana ia melakukan semua itu padaku. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang sudah mengetahui rahasiaku sebanyak ini. Maka aku pun memutuskannya, "Satu jam lagi. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Setelah itu aku menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktuku dan segera kembali ke rumah. Aku segera membuka pakaianku dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi kemudian memilih pakaian yang menurutku cocok dan terakhir memoleskan sedikitkan make up ke wajahku.

Cermin itu memantulkan wajahku. Cantik tapi kenapa pipiku memerah padahal aku tak memoleskan blush on. Astaga. Aku baru sadar. Semua yang kulakukan tadi seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi kencan!?

.

.

Di sinilah aku dan dia berada. Di salah satu tempat karaoke di kotaku. Entah sudah berapa lagu kunyanyikan. Aku terlalu menikmatinya tanpa tahu Sasuke terheran-heran melihatku.

"Maaf. Apakah ini terlihat aneh? Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Aku biasanya datang seminggu sekali ke sini." ujarku sedikit malu-malu, "Tidak ada orang yang tahu kebiasaanku ini. Sekarang kau sudah tahu dua rahasia pentingku, kebiasaan dan pekerjaan. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun ya?"

Sasuke terlihat gugup, "Tentu tak akan kuberitahu. Tak akan ada yang percaya padaku." Jika dipikir memang tak mungkin orang-orang akan percaya tentang kebiasaan dan pekerjaanku itu.

"Terima kasih. Walaupun kata-katamu sedikit membuatku khawatir."

Kuambil segelas jus jeruk di atas meja dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Setelah meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja kembali kuperhatikan Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik melihat list lagu pada layar di depan kami.

"Sebenarnya, aku tertarik dengan klub musikmu," perkataanku sukses membuat atensinya beralih padaku, "Maaf karena telah menolak ajakanmu bergabung itu karena aku belum yakin dan tak ingin mencolok. Tapi aku terus memikirkannya karena sebenarnya aku sangat suka bernyanyi."

Sasuke masih setia menunggu kata-kataku selanjutnya. "Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang kurasa tak mungkin seperti ini lagi. Apakah kau masih membuka lowongan menjadi vocalis di klub musikmu atau bisa disebut band itu?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Apakah aku boleh bernyanyi diiringi gitarmu itu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Hatiku terasa bahagia. Kugenggam kembali mike dari atas sambil menekan tombol on segera.

"Perkenalkan aku dari kelas 3-A, Haruno Sakura. Keluargaku terdiri dari kedua orangtuaku dan seorang adik perempuan. Pelajaran favorite-ku adalah bahasa inggris dan pelajaran yang tak kusukai adalah sastra klasik.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa membanggakan di atas panggung, aku berjanji akan terus bernyanyi. Jadi, mohon bantuannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dengan ini aku tidak mempunyai rahasia lagi, semuanya sudah diketahui olehmu."

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai dekat dengan Sasuke. Kami bahkan terbiasa pulang bersama. Seperti hari ini. Kami berjalan bersisian melewati jalan di samping sungai yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Jalan itu salah satu jalan menuju ke stasiun.

"Suara piano itu sebenarnya bukan dari anggota klub kami." Sasuke memulai percakapan. "Dia hanya tiba-tiba mendampingiku bermain gitar. Nama pianis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

"Walaupun begitu kalian benar-benar selaras."

"Itu lah hebatnya dia. Dia berbeda level denganku, tapi tak apa, kamu tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membuatnya bergabung." imbuh Sasuke meyakinkanku.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" gumamku. "Dia teman sekelas yang duduk di sampingmu 'kan?"

"Dia benar-benar berbeda. Malas dan kasar tapi dia baik dan juga jenius. Bukan hanya piano bahkan gitar, ia bisa menjadi guruku karena menguasai dua alat itu. Ya, walaupun sekarang sepertinya ia membenciku," Sasuke terus berkata sambil mengayun pelan langkahnya tanpa sadar yang aku yang berada di sampingnya sudah menghentikan langkah dan diam memperhatikan punggungnya itu. "Jadi kurasa akan sedikit sulit." Akhirnya diimbuhi suara kereta api melintasi rel di ujung sungai.

Saat itu aku mulai berpikir dan bertanya-tanya akan sosok yang Sasuke deskripsikan dengan mimik yang begitu lembut. Senyum dan mata berbinar. Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah murid perempuan dari jurusan khusus musik yang pindah ke kelas biasa. Orang terdekatnya biasa memanggilnya Hinata. Rumornya ia dipindahkan karena memiliki banyak kasus pelanggaran. Ia anak dari seorang pianis terkenal bernama Seo Eun Gi. Sekarang ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke bahkan ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Aku tahu hanya itu saat ini. Sampai aku nekat datang ke kelas Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat gadis itu.

Aku sedikit mengendap untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas 3-E—kelas Sasuke. Dapat kulihat Sasuke tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Sai sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Hyuuga Hinata. Tak ada gadis itu di sana.

"Apa dia tak masuk hari ini?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kamu menghalangi jalan." Intrupsi seseorang dari belakangku membuatku sontak berbalik dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf."

"Kamu.." Suara gadis dari orang di depanku terdengar. Mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya. "Haruno Sakura?" lanjut gadis itu.

Kini aku dapat melihatnya. Ia menenteng tasnya bak murid laki-laki. "Mungkinkah kau, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Aku melihatnya. Ia lebih tinggi dariku. Kulitnya putih seputih susu. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat dadanya. Astaga ukuran itu lebih besar dariku. Pikiranku benar-benar sudah mengucilkan diriku dibanding dengannya.

Hari itu juga aku memintanya ikut denganku sepulang sekolah. Aku membawanya ke sebuah cafe dekat stasiun.

"Sebenarnya aku bergabung dengan klub musik."

"Oh begitu? Selamat. Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata dengan datar. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Datar. Bahkan wajahmu berekspresi begitu dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku harap bisa berjuang bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu pianis waktu itu adalah kau, pianis itu…"

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali," ujar Hyuuga Hinata memeotong perkataanku. "Jika kau ingin marah, silahkan marah lah kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menipumu."

Ia pasti mengira Sasuke berbohong kepadaku, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pianis dari klub musik Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin bermain di festival sekolah?"

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang bisa mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum seperti itu." Jelasnya membuatku tertawa. "Apakah itu saja?" lanjutnya, tak menghiraukan tertawaanku. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

Hyuuga Hinata beranjak lantas mengambil tas sekolahnya, namun aku belum selesai dan melanjutkan hal yang memang belum selesai menurutku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendampingi gitaris di ruangan sebelah? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan. Namun Hyuuga Hinata membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya membuang waktu saja." Kegiatan yang akan Hyuuga Hinata lakukan sebelumnya terhenti. "Sebenarnya klub musik itu akan bubar tapi setelah mendengar suaramu ia menjadi serius dan sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk membentuknya kembali."

"Sepertinya kau banyak tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga-san."

Ia tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi suara kereta dari rel kereta api yang tak jauh dari jendela yang terdengar.

"Tapi Sasuke ingin bermain bersamamu," aku bercicit sambil memainkan jariku pada samping gelas coklat panas di depanku.

"Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku tak tertarik."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau menyebalkan. Apakah kamu benar-benar idola sekolah?"

Aku tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka ada orang yang mau berbuat sejauh ini demi si bodoh Sasuke."

"Jangan menilai orang seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke 'kan selalu peringkat satu." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Seperti Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bermain bersama kami."

Segera aku beranjak mengambil tasku, "Pembicaraannya sampai di sini saja. Maaf, sudah membuang banyak waktumu. Sampai nanti, Hyuuga Hinata-san."

.

.

Sepertinya membujuk Hyuuga Hinata bergabung dengan klub kami tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Malam itu setelah aku mengundangnya makan malam di rumahku—bersama Sasuke juga tentunya—ia mengatakan akan bergabung bersama kami. Ia pun pulang bersama Sasuke. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat mereka di jalan pulang.

Saat di rumahku mereka terus beradu argumen. Mereka terus saling membantah sampai-sampai aku merasa terabaikan. Aku bukan orang menyedihkan. Mereka hanya saling memahami pribadi masing-masing, meski pun Sasuke mengatakan Hyuuga Hinata membencinya atau Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu memberikan ekspresi datarnya kepada Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihatnya aku tahu mereka lebih dari yang mereka katakan kepada orang lain.

.

.

Latihan sekaligus persiapan untuk festival sekolah pun di mulai. Aku melihat Sasuke begitu antusias dan terus melatih permainan gitarnya.

"Aku berlatih semalaman," ujarnya saat aku, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Tenten—teman sekelasku yang juga dekat dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya—di kantin.

Sasuke mulai menguap dan menekuk wajahnya ke bawah. Bersiap untuk tidur.

Dengan sadar aku menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya dan merapikan poninya saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah."

Aku bukannya tidak tahu perbuatanku menyita perhatian orang-orang di kantin. Mereka iri kepada Sasuke karena idola sekolah sepertiku begitu perhatian kepadanya. Aku tak peduli karena aku merasa atensiku entah sejak kapan berpusat kepadanya.

.

.

Hari itu aku, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih di rumah Hyuuga Hinata. Rumahnya besar. Cocok dengan pekerjaan ibunya sebagai pianis terkenal bahkan setahuku ibunya menjadi pianis di Eropa khususnya Paris.

Di ruangan yang kami tempati sekarang terdapat beberapa alat musik, seperti piano, drum, gitar, bass, saxophone bahkan ada juga studio musik.

"Apakah ini ruang piano-mu?" tanyaku kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ini dibangun oleh penghuni sebelumnya, aku hanya menggunakannya."

"Berarti sebelumnya seorang musisi tinggal di sini?" Naruto menimpali.

"Sepertinya, tapi aku tak tahu pasti." Jelas Hyuuga Hinata, "Sekarang, mari mulai persiapannya."

"Baiklah. Naruto, bantu aku." Sambung Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Aku juga akan membantumu," ujarku menawarkan diri.

Kami mempersiapkan kebutuhan berlatih kemudian setelahnya mulai berlatih.

Semua begitu serius hinggat tak terasa sudah 4 jam kami berlatih dan Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai satu lagu yang akan kami bawakan besok.

"Berarti aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan aransemenku secepatnya," kata Naruto sambil mengecek laptopnya.

Aku segera menghampiri Hyuuga Hinata yang masih setia duduk di depan pianonya. Bercakap-cakap dengannya tentang lagu atau penampilan kami nanti. Tapi aku dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke perbincangkan.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar bisa membantu," suara Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, dia sebenarnya suka membantu, pengertian, dan sangat keren." Kali ini suara Sasuke.

Aku mendengarnya tanpa menghentikan ocehanku untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak tahu saat itu Sasuke mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dulu itu—mimik wajah yang lembut serta senyum dan mata yang berbinar. Mungkin saja Naruto menyadarinya saat itu. Ya.. mungkin.

.

.

Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari kami. Aku meminta diri untuk mandi kepada Hyuuga Hinata lalu ia menunjukkan letak kamar mandi.

Air yang mengguyur badanku terasa segar. Sambil bersenandung aku menghapalkan lirik lagu yang akan kami bawakan. Selesai mandi kubalutkan tubuhku dengan handuk yang menutupi setengah paha dan dadaku.

Aku beranjak menuju wastafel untuk menggosok gigiku. "Mana ya?" gumamku sambil mencari sikat gigi di dalam kotak mandi yang ku bawa. Mataku sibuk mencari benda itu setelah menemukannya mataku malah menemukan sikat gigir baru di samping sikat gigi biru manis yang sepertinya milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sikat gigi ini? Siapa yang menginap di rumahnya?

Lalu di samping sikat gigi itu terdapat buku bersampul biru atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kenal dengan buku itu. Buku yang berisi cara Sasuke meraih mimpinya, rencananya untuk meraih mimpi itu. Sasuke tak akan meninggalkan buku itu sembarang.

.

.

Kami mulai berlatih lagi. Satu minggu lagi festival sekolah di adakan. Tentang sikat gigi dan buku catatan Sasuke. kemungkinan orang menginap yang muncul di otakku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jika itu benar, berarti sejak malam Hyuuga Hinata bergabung hingga malam ini mereka sudah sering bersama.

"Aku mulai mempelajari lagu yang sulit itu pagi ini tapi jariku tak kuat," kata Sasuke mengakhiri permainan gitarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak terlihat sehat?" Hyuuga Hinata bertanya. matanya tak melihat ke Sasuke.

"Yang salah adalah bakatku, bukan kesehatanku." Jawab Sasuke. tapi Sasuke melihat kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku bukan bicara tentang caramu bermain gitar," timpal Hyuuga Hinata.

"Lalu kalau bukan aku… siapa?"

Saat itu Hyuuga Hinata pun menatapku.

Bahkan saat aku bersama mereka, saat aku ada, aku seolah tak ada.

Sasuke sepertinya menyadari arah tatapan Hyuuga Hinata dan beralih menatapku.

Aku berdiri dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kusembunyikan. Aku cemburu. Iya, aku cemburu. Atensiku yang mulai berpusat kepada Sasuke menunjukkan aku mulai menyukai pria itu, atau mungkin mencintainya. Jika kau mendapati orang yang kau sukai bermalam di rumah seorang gadis lebih dari satu hari, terus berbicara dengan gadis itu… apa kau tidak cemburu? Tentu, cemburu! Apalagi dengan kejadian tadi, seakan menunjukkan aku tidak ada di mata Sasuke. 'Siapa?' Kau jahat.. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf,"

Akhirnya kata itu yang kuucapkan.

Lalu latihan hari itu diberhentikan karena aku mengaku tak enak badan.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu di luar. Gadis itu menyuruhnya keluar terlebih dahulu karena aku dengannya akan berbicara hal yang penting sebelumnya.

Kuletakkan sikat gigi itu di atas buku catatan Sasuke yang kutemukan. Hyuuga Hinata melihatnya lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Biar kuperjelas, kami tak mencoba menipumu."

"Kau tak mencoba menipuku tapi kau juga tak mau memberitahuku. Kau merahasiakannya."

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah,"

"Ya, kurasa memang bukan. Bukan sesuatu hal yang orang asing sepertiku perlu tahu."

"Haruno Sakura.." Hyuuga Hinata mencoba memotong.

"Tidak. Maaf," Aku buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku sungguh mengerti. Kau mencoba perhatian."

"Tidak, Aku tak sampai melakukan itu."

"Tapi tetap saja, walaupun aku bisa salah sangka, kuharap kamu mengatakan sesuatu." Kataku dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Maaf aku tak mengatakannya." Hyuuga Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Maaf juga, aku tak menyadarinya." Aku mencoba berspekulasi, "Kau melakukannya demi klub musik dan… Sasuke 'kan? Tapi aku justru mengeluh."

"Tidak. Aku tak melakukannya demi Sa…"

"…Aku minta maaf." Ujarku memotong.

"Sampai nanti."

Itu lah yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diri. Bahkan saat Sasuke membukakan pintu gerbang rumah Hyuuga Hinata untukku, aku hanya bisa mengalihkan atensiku darinya.

"Lagu kedua kita sangat bagus dan cukup sulit untuk dikuasai, kuharap bisa tepat waktu untuk menguasainya sebelum festival." Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara kami yang sunyi sedari tadi.

"Benar." Jawabku seadanya

"Ya, permainan gitarku juga masih jelek. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak bermain solo saat festival nanti."

"Benar."

Sasuke terus mencoba, mungkin ia merasa bersalah kepadaku. Ia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihatku yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Haruno Sakura.." kudengar suara langkahnya, mungkin ia kembali melangkah.

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak,"

"Kamu lelah?"

"Tidak,"

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kami menaiki tangga menuju ke atas jembatan penyebrangan dengan sunyi.

"Hey, Haruno Sakura.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" ia bersuara saat kami mulai melewati jembatan penyebrangan.

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik dengan perlahan membuat Sasuke yang masih berjalan hampir menabrakku. Posisi kami kali ini adalah aku yang mencondongkan wajahku ke depan wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke yang sedikit memundurkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Hey… Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku sambil mencoba menahan posisiku saat ini. "Hey… Uchiha Sasuke," ujarku lagi.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Kau tak terlalu keren. Jika kulihat dari dekat, ternyata kamu biasa saja. Biasa saja seperti yang lain. Tak buruk tapi juga tak terlalu bagus." Kutarik tubuhku lantas mulai langkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bu-bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Sasuke menanggapi perkataanku tadi.

"Memang bagus kamu baik kepada orang lain, tapi jika diperhatikan kamu tak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang lain."

"Eh?"

"Kita menggunakan nilai untuk mengukur kepintaran, tapi beberapa orang juga menilai dari sikapnya."

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ma-maaf," Suara Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ini hanya pendapatku, kamu tak perlu minta maaf."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya, sepertinya aku membongkar semuanya."

"Haruno Sakura.."

Kulanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti.

"Ya juga, memang seharusnya begitu, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir 'kan?" aku bersuara lebih kepada untuk diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba tersenyum lalu memandang warna lampu kota dari atas jembatan penyebrangan ini.

.

.

"Bye, Sasuke." Salamku saat akan masuk ke dalam kereta menuju daerah tempat tinggalku. "Sampai besok."

"Tunggu.." Sasuke mencoba menahanku, entah apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Akan kuantar pulang."

"Tak perlu," Ujarku cepat. "Karena aku bisa salah sangka."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke disambung dengan suara pengumuman bahwa kereta yang akan kutumpangi sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

"Kamu adalah pria jahat yang tak bisa melihat gadis pulang larut malam sendirian. Sampai jumpa."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kereta lalu pintu kereta pun tertutup

.

.

Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memang pintar tapi aku tidak yakin ia juga pintar dalam percintaan. Aku tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, hanya saja kadang aku merasa ia tak peka—kepadaku atau pun.. kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

Ponselku berbunyi. Layarnya menunjukkan nama Sasuke. Dengan ragu aku menjawab. Percakapan itu pun dHarunoulai. DHarunoulai dengan ia menanyakan apakah aku ada di rumah padahal jelas ia menelepon ke ponselku.

"Apakah bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar? Aku ingin minta maaf,"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Akulah yang jahat."

Disaat aku bukanlah siapa-siapa ia tak seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tak memilik hak untuk marah kepadanya. Kami hanya teman satu klub dan harusnya aku mengerti Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata melakukan semua itu demi kepentingan klub. Tapi aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Sungguh memalukan.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah salahku," aku akan memotongnya namun Sasuke dengan cepat berujar, "Aku sudah menelepon Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memberitahuku apa yang kalian bicarakan. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku menginap di rumah Hyuuga Hinata selama seminggu untuk berlatih."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf karena itu membuatku merasa malu,"

Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata terlihat begitu dekat. Kau bisa mengingat ulang sebelum latihan berhenti karena aku mengaku tak enak badan. Mereka berbicara meskipun lebih sering berdebat, mereka berinteraksi, seakan aku tak ada—meskipun Hyuuga Hinata menyadari aku ada di sana—seolah dunia milik mereka berdua.

Mungkin saja mereka seperti itu karena kewajiban klub 'kan? Tuntutan dari klub 'kan? Bisa saja jika mereka seperti itu penampilan klub kami akan bagus di festival nanti. Tapi aku tak memikirkannya saat itu, oleh sebab itu lah aku mengatakan diriku egois. Memalukan.

"Aku terlihat seperti gadis menyedihkan yang iri pada dekatnya kalian berdua."

Lelaki tak peka itu berkata, "Tidak, aku tak berpikir seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" hanya itu respon yang bisa kukeluarkan.

"Semua anggota klub saat ini berusaha sebagai terima untuk festival nanti, jadi seharusnya aku dan Hyuuga Hinata tak merahasiakannya darimu. Kau bisa marah padaku,"

"Sudah hentikan. Aku tak akan marah, karena jika aku melakukannya maka _imej_-ku sebagai idola sekolah akan hancur."

Aku beranjak menuju jendela kamarku. Menatap lampu kota di malam hari yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Tapi kadang-kadang kau terlihat payah lho… walaupun aku suka itu," suara Sasuke diakhiri dengan kekehan rendah namun sukses membuatku menegang. Suka?

"Aku suka kau yang suka bernyanyi tetapi bingung harus melakukan apa demi kesukaannmu itu, kau bahkan sempat menolak menjadi vocalist karena bingung." Ia menjelaskannya dengan suara kekehan yang masih terdengar.

Suka kepadaku yang terlihat bingung? Sungguh ambigu.

"Sepertinya kita mirip. Aku juga terkadang bingung karena begitu menginginkan sesuatu sampai lupa harusnya melakukan apa untuk itu."

Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya mulai terbuka dan aku mulai mengukir senyum kecil di wajahku.

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang paling kutakuti?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, tak tahu. Apa?"

"Saat perempuan bertanya seperti itu, setidaknya coba tebak dulu."

Ia sungguh adalah salah satu lelaki tak peka di dunia ini.

"Maaf, aku jarang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu."

Apakah Sasuke belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya? Berarti ia tak peka karena polos. Polos, baik, pengertian dan nilai tambahannya adalah pintar. Pantas saja aku menyukainya.

"Hal yang paling kutakuti adalah ditinggalkan. Kau tahu, ditinggalkan oleh teman itu sangat sakit. Saat sekolah menengah pertama dulu aku mempunyai lima orang teman dekat, sepertinya seorang dari mereka menyukai seorang murid laki-laki sejak ia kelas 1, kemudian murid laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta kepadaku.

"Seminggu setelahnya temanku yang menyukai murid laki-laki itu mulai berhenti bicara kepadaku, bukan hanya dia tapi juga teman dekat kami yang lain tak bicara kepadaku. Itu terjadi saat aku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Aku tak ingin mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu."

Aku bercerita panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Lalu.. apa kau diasingkan oleh mereka?"

"Hei, aku bahkan belum sampai kebagian itu, tapi kau sudah menebaknya."

"Aku mempunyai kebiasaan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan."

"Itu lah hebatnya murid peringkat satu ya, sangat efisien"

"Tidak kau berlebihan," ia merendah.

"Itu bukan pujian," selaku.

"Aku tahu," tanggap Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku memang perempuaan yang payah dan menyedihkan ya," Suaraku sedikit kukecilkan, "Tapi karenamu akau akan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura zaman sekolah menengah pertama yang melakukan hal apapun yang ia mau tanpa takut dikomentari. Baiklah, hampir tengah malam sepertinya pembicaraan ini harus diselesaikan dulu. Maaf untuk hari ini. Selamat malam."

"Tunggu sebentar, Haruno Sakura.." imbuh Sasuke menghentikan niatku untuk menutup telepon.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu. Aku akan terus ada untukmu sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi." ucapnya dengan suara begitu mantap dan menjanjikan.

"Itu adalah janji?" Mencari kebenaran dari spekulasiku.

"Janji." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu tulus. "Baiklah, sebaiknya.."

"Tunggu, satu lagi.."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sakura!"

"Eh?" terdengar suara Sasuke terkejut. "Kalau itu,"

Sasuke terdengar ragu. Sakura adalah panggilan dari teman yang benar-benar dekat denganku, jika Sasuke melakukan itu berarti ia benar-benar dekat denganku.

"Panggil aku Sakura," intruksiku lagi.

"A-aku.."

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku Yoong. Aku tak akan menutup telepon sampai kau memanggilku Sakura." Aku sedikit mengancam tapi Sasuke begitu lama mengucapkan nama kecilku itu. Apa ia tak ingin benar-benar dekat denganku?

"Sa-sakura." Ucapnya kemudian dan aku langsung menutup telepon dan tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat menyenangkan. Saat baru sampai sekolah Sasuke menyapaku dan memanggilku dengan naman kecilku, "Sakura." Itu terdengar sangat manis membuat semua orang melihat ke arah kami.

Sekarang aku berjalan di samping Hyuuga Hinata menuju kelas kami. Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya tentang sikapku tadi malam. Aku mengakui bahwa aku sedikit egois dan aku menyesalinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, kenapa kau tak mencoba memanggilku Sakura." Ucapku di sela-sela langkah kami.

"Kenapa?"

"Kutolak. Aku tak tertarik dengan keakraban."

Hyuuga Hinata sebenarnya gadis yang baik, pintar dan pengertian tapi ia begitu dingin. Seperti mengisolasikan dirinya dari dunia sosial. Tapi karena permainan pianonya lah aku menjadi seperti saat ini. Mengenal anak klub musik dan lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga pernah mencoba seperti selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, tapi aku tak berhasil."

Karena menjadi perempuan cantik akan membuat persahabatanku dengan perempuan lainnya akan berantakan. Kasusnya seperti saat aku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

"Itu urusanmu." Hyuuga Hinata menanggapi.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apakah aku yang sekarang menjengkelkan? Berisik?"

"Tenang saja. Kau tak seberisik Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh terus seperti ini? Di sampingmu dan Sasuke,"

Kami mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, tempat kelas kami berada.

"Pilihannya memang hanya itu sampai festival sekolah 'kan?"

"Lalu saat festivalnya sudah selesai? Bagaimana saat kita lulus?"

"Tak tahu,"

Saat kami sudah menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga aku menghentikan langkahku dan memanggilnya agar melihatku, "Hyuuga Hinata-san,"

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah arah ke kelasmu dan ke kelasku berbeda?"

Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi buru-buru melambaikan tangan dan segera menuju kelas karena memang sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dHarunoulai.

Aku cukup akrab 'kan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai.. aku author baru di fandom ini :D

Biasanya aku jadi readers aja tapi lama kelamaan au tertari buat nulis ff sasusaku.

Kayaknya nulis ff di dunia per-anime-an lebih sulit dari per-kpop-an ya hehe..

Aku kalau nulis suka ooc, absurd, dan melenceng jauh dari eyd jadi kalau gaje gini maaf ya.

Ff ini juga ga murni dari ide aku tapi dari anime white album 2, rencananya sih mau aku modif dikit dibelakangnya nanti :D

Soalnya aku sebenarnya SasuSaku lovers + Sakura centrict.. kesannya kalau Sakura aku jadiin Setsuna itu kyak aku ga suka dia padahal kan aku suka bgt sama dia /kyak yuri aja lu na/ pffft..

Oke deh.. salam kenal ya semua..

Thanks ya mau baca + review

ttd

Won Ah Hwang

Lina Sarifatun Nisa

The Abal's Author

150128


	2. Chapter 2

Unfair-2

_From anime, "White Album 2"_

_© Tsukishima Masaya_

_. . . ._

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_ . . . ._

_BIG OOC _

_AU_

_. . . . _

.

.

_Tak lebih dari yang diinginkan hati_

_Berusaha dan berharap_

_Aku yakin_

_Semua akan terwujud_

_Meskipun aku tahu yang kulakukan_

_Adalah_

_Sesuatu_

_Yang sering_

_Disebut_

_C_

_U_

_R_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_Ya... CURANG!_

.

.

Balas review dulu ya, yang login cek PM hehe..

Innocent : ini udah lanjut ya :') makasih udah review :*

Guest : yepp sasusaku tapi Hinata punya peran besar bin penting di sini, ini slight sasuhina, super slight malah aku ga cari muka dear, aku hanya menuis ff, cuman itu TwT gpp, mau flame, kritikan atau review biasa aku terima aja hehe..

Ai : aku mau bilang apa ya, hmmm lupa.. oo ya, klo aku sih cuman bisa bilang liat ke depannya aja. ngikutin anime ya? aku liat ada beberapa ff yang ngikutin sebuah drama atau film jadi aku pikir gpp kali ya klo ini anime cast-nya anak2 (?) naruto, keren kyaknya hahaha.. aku janji ga bakalan berhenti tengah jalan kok, aku bakalan nyempetin di sela-sela tugasku buat ngetik :') flame aku terima dengan senang hati karena pada dasarnya di fandom rpf aku juga sering kena bash (walau bash-nya karena artikel bukan ff tapi tetap aja sakitnya sama lol) , next time aku nulis ff dengan ide sendiri, aku udah posting yang "Warm Winter" sama "Jar of Heart" silahkan dibaca klo berkenan :') thanks for your warning, thanks for your review :')

Miyoung : aku ngerasa klo ga ditag Hinata bakalan jadi ga sesuai dengan isinya karena Hinata akan muncu hampir di setiap chapter

Sakura-chan : endingnya sasusaku kok.. liat besok aja hehe..

gapunya : yooo.. thanks udah nyempetin buat review :')

Guest : sasuhina slight-nya aja, sorry TwT

Sorry for typo(s)

.

**Warning!**

**Random Point of View and plot story.**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak pianis terkenal bernama bahkan karena begitu mahirnya sang ibu memainkan alat musik tersebut ia menjadi satu-satunya pianis yang mendapat undangan masuk khusus ke sekolah khusus pianis hebat di London. Memenangkan berbagai kompetisi dan tampil di acara-acara dunia. Jadi, saat ibunya mendapat tawaran menjadi pianis di Paris itu bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin.

"Pembantu akan mengurus keperluanmu sehari-hari, jadi kau harusnya tak kesulitan. Teruslah belajar dari guru pianomu, tapi kalau kau ingin mengganti guru piano juga tak masalah. Belajarlah dari guru manapun."

Sang ibu memasukkan sebuah figura ke dalam koper. Menutup koper itu dan menguncinya.

"Aku juga sudah mengurus keperluan sekolahmu, tunggu saja pihak sekolah akan menginformasikan ujian masuk dan lainnya," ibunya menarik kopernya ke tempat Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri dengan wajah sedih bercampur kesal. Sedih karena sang ibu akan meninggalkannya sendiri dan kesal karena ibunya tak mau membawanya ke Paris.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," ucap wanita berambut gelap itu—ibu Hinata—sambil membelai lembut rambut sang anak tapi sang anak buru-buru menepisnya. "Hyuuga Hinata, mengertilah. Membawamu sekarang tak ada artinya."

Saat itu Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis yang pintar bermain piano. Ia masih butuh guru, butuh berlatih. Ia yang memang tak suka berbicara mengekepresikan kekecewaannya dengan tangis. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut itu.

"Ibu pergi."

Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Tak ada pembantu atau pun guru piano. Hyuuga Hinata sudah memutus hubungan dengan semuanya. Ia terlalu kecewa. Ibunya menganggapnya tak pantas. Ia tak berbakat bermain piano. Lagi-lagi itu adalah pikirnya.

Ia tak suka terlalu akrab maka ia memecat pembantunya. Ia tak membutuhkanya. Yah.. itu pikiran Hyuuga Hinata. Guru piano tak begitu berpengaruh untuknya maka ia tak memanggilnya lagi. Jika sang ibu mengatakan ia belum pantas maka ia akan menunjukkan betapa pantasnya dia. Tanpa pembantu, tanpa guru ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Jadi, saat ia jatuh pingsan di rumah besarnya itu ia tak berharap ada orang yang datang menolongnya. Biar saja nanti ia terbangun dengan sendirinya. Seperti itu. Tapi ternyata takdir tak berkata sejalan pikirnya.

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang ia tempati. Kamarnya sendiri. Ia terlihat berpikir, seperti tak percaya mendapati dirinya berada di tempat itu, di atas ranjangnya. Lalu masih dengan sedikit pusing ia bangun dan keluar dari kamar.

Suara gaduh dari dapur terdengar sampai lantai atas—tempat kamarnya berada—Lalu suara kakinya menuruni tangga begitu jelas di kesunyian rumahnya.

"Eh? Bubur dengan saus pasta? Aku tak tahu kalau kedua bahan itu bisa dijadikan suatu makanan,"

Suara itu cukup familiar. Terdengar jelas sekali saat Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Pintu tak sepenuh tertutup, sedikit celah tersisakan. Sekarang ia tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Bahu tegap dan punggung itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa orang itu adalah si bodoh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh Aku menemukan _Vongole_, kurasa aku akan menggunakan ini saja. Hmmm? Jangan bernyanyi, Sakura. Kita dalam bahaya jika suara vocalist serak,"

Uchiha Sasuke masih memunggungi pintu dapur. Ponselnya menempel di telinga dan ditahan dengan bahunya agar tidak terjatuh. Menelepon Haruno Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata tahu hari ini adalah gladi resik untuk festival sekolah lusa. Mungkin Haruno Sakura di sana dan akan melakukan persiapan untuk klub mereka dan Sasuke melarangnya bernyanyi di sana dengan alasan agar vocalist tidak serak.

"Lagi pula karena kejadian ini aku tak bisa ikut acara gladi hari ini. Aku harus memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata."

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya gadis itu tersenyum tapi mendengar kata-kata itu entah kenapa ia tersenyum bereaksi. Dan ia masih di depan pintu dapur tanpa menggerakkan pintu itu sedikit pun.

.

.

[Sakura's]

Saat itu aku berada di balik panggung. Beberapa anggota komite sekolah mengecek _sound sistem_ dan keadaan panggung. Suara sibuk mereka terdengar jelas.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga Hyuuga Hinata ya. Di sini juga ada Naruto lho. Hmm aku akan bernyanyi saat gladi saja, jangan khawatir. Ya, sampai nanti."

Telepon itu terputus dan aku masih tetap menggunakan nada ceria dalam pembicaraan serta menyunggingkan senyum di akhir meski ada sedikit rasa tak enak di bagian tubuhku. Entah dimana itu. Aku hanya merasa. Sasuke begitu peduli pada Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin karena ia sakit dan besok adalah festival sekolah Sasuke harus lebih perhatian agar Hyuuga Hinata bisa tampil besok. Mungkin saja.

"Hei, Haruno-san, selanjutnya giliran kita."

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Segera saja aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempatnya di bawah panggung—akan naik ke atas panggung untuk gladi.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggeser pintu dapur itu. Ia masih dengan senyumannya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Bukan apa-apa. Pikirannya memerintah seperti itu.

Rasanya tak tepat jika mengejutkan Sasuke yang tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapurnya itu. Lihat saja, sekarang laki-laki itu memeriksa nasi yang akan dijadikannya bubur. Mengejutkannya juga tak sesuai dengan karakter Hyuuga Hinata yang cuek.

Maka di atas ranjangnya lah Hyuuga Hinata berada. Menyesuaikan dirinya agar tampak baru bangun dari pingsannya. Tepat saat semua persiapannya terlihat selesai pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke dengan nampan berisikan bubur, segelas air dan sebuah obat.

"Hyuuga-san.. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, syukurlah," Ujar Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lega mendapati Hyuuga Hinata bangun dari pingsannya. "Aku baru membuat bubur, makanlah walau sedikit."

"Kenapa kau bertindak seenaknya di rumah orang? Dasar bodoh," Hyuuga Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Itu hal pertama yang kau katakan kepada orang yang merawat dan membuatkanmu makanan?" Sasuke dengan tawa dalam suaranya.

Hyuuga Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan dingin. Namun lain di wajah, lain di hati gadis itu. Sejujurnya ia senang. Baru kali ini ada orang begitu perhatian kepadanya sejak ibunya meninggalkannya ke Paris. Lalu ia beranjak dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeser sebuah meja ke dekat ranjang itu kemudian meletakann nampan yang tadi ia bawa di atasnya.

Sembari menunggu Hyuuga Hinata menyicipi bubur buatannya menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk memperhatikan. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Kurasa ini bukan makanan manusia," Hyuuga Hinata menanggapi.

"Aku memang tak yakin dengan rasanya, tapi aku tak mengira akan seburuk itu." Sasuke terlihat kecewa dengan tanggapan gadis itu.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Hyuuga Hinata meletakkan sendoknya di pinggir mangkuk bubur, "Pulanglah jika tak latihan."

"Tak mungkin aku pulang sedangkan kau dalam keadaan sakit begini." Jelas Sasuke membuat Hyuuga Hinata yang dingin sukses merasakan panas di pipinya.

"Lalu sudah berapa jam aku pingsan?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Tak tahu. Kamu sudah pingsan saat aku datang pagi ini.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah ke sini?"

"Karena kau tak masuk sekolah, kau juga tak menjawab telepon."

Hyuuga Hinata kembali mengambil sesendok bubur, "Apakah dengan alasan itu saja sudah cukup membuat seseorang mendatangi rumah teman sekelasnya di pagi hari?"

"Kamu bahkan bolos sekolah." Respon Sasuke.

"Memangnya ketua kelas macam apa kau ini?" protes Hyuuga Hinata mengingat jabatan Sasuke di kelas mereka.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal ini untuk teman sekelas lainnya," Hyuuga Hinata cukup terkejut tapi tetap mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, ia justru memasukkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulutnya, "Hanya kamu." Sasuke malah melanjutkan membuat Hyuuga Hinata hampir saja tersedak oleh sesendok bubur yang baru saja akan ia telan.

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

"Ya! Hyuuga Hinata.. kita teman satu klub 'kan? Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan." Sasuke meluruskan maksud perkataanya yang mungkin saja bisa disalah artikan. Mungkin saja 'kan? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan di cerita ini.

Kembali ke ekspresi dingin datarnya Hyuuga Hinata membalas, "Kita memang teman satu klub, tapi kau bergantung kepadaku terlalu banyak."

"Apakah aku mengganggu? Apakah latihan pianomu terlalu berat sampai membuat pingsan?"

"Aku tak pingsan karena itu!" Hyuuga Hinata meniup sesendok bubur yang ia rasa terlalu panas.

"Jika demammu tidak turun, aku akan membatalkan penampilan klub kita lusa." Jelas Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu mantap.

"Apa?" Dan itu membuat Hyuuga Hinata cukup terkejut.

"Wajar saja. Festival sekolah untuk bersenang-senang 'kan? Kau tak sampai harus menderita." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Gadis di depan Sasuke itu meletakkan sendok di mangkuk buburnya dengan cukup keras—cukup untuk menimbulkan suara keras dari permukaan mangkuk dengan permukaan sendok.

"Hanya begitu saja keinginanmu untuk klub?" Hyuuga Hinata dengan suara yang begitu dingin.

"Ya," balas Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Hyuuga Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tak akan mengorbankan kesehatan temanku. Tapi jika aku mengingat mimpi terbesarku di awal masuk sekolah menengah atas adalah tampil di festival sekolah," Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan tersenyum, membayangkan dirinya saat pertama kali berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Kalau begitu akan aku bersihkan."

Hyuuga Hinata tak menjawab ia kembali memakan bubur buatan Sasuke. Seperti tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun di mamgkuk itu.

"Jangan memaksa memakannya jika memang tak enak," canda Sasuke melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu serius melahap bubur itu.

"Kau sudah membuatkannya untukku, mana mungkin aku tak menghabiskannya." Jelas sang gadis lalu lanjut memakan bubur itu.

Setelah semangkuk bubur itu telah habis Hyuuga Hinata meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk. "Hey Uchiha Sasuke," panggilnya kemudian. "Aku takkan menyerah untuk klub kita, kau juga jangan menyerah." Lanjut Hyuuga Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Teruskan latihan gitarnya."

"Hyuuga Hinata.." gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis isinya itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Di sini lah Sasuke berada sekarang. Di ruang latihan piano Hyuuga Hinata. Dimana ia berdiri membelakangi Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk pada sofa di ruangan itu dengan selimut tebal yang setia menutupi tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke setia dengan gitar di tangannya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengulang permainanya namun tetap melakukan kesalahan. "Tck, sial!" umpatnya. "Hampir saja permainannya selesai."

"Teruslah fokus, bodoh." Saran Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba lagi." Sasuke kembali mengulang permainanya namun tetap saja ia melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Sudah kubilang. Fokus.." Hyuuga Hinata mengintrupsi kembali.

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu bangun, hah?" Sasuke cukup kesal dan mendelik ke tempat Hyuuga Hinata berada.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan permainan gitar yang jelek sendirian," Jelas Hyuuga Hinata yang terlihat kecewa melihat permainan gitar Sasuke, "Kau masih punya 2 hari lagi."

Sasuke melepas gitarnya dan menghampiri gadis itu, "Aku akan terus berlatih. Percayalah sedikit padaku." Hiburnya.

"Tapi aku sudah janji akan membuatmu bisa bermain gitar dengan baik." Jelas Hyuuga Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengerti. Gadis itu punya tanggung jawab besar untuk klub mereka termasuk dirinya. Hyuuga Hinata pernah berjanji kepadanya dan Sakura untuk membuat permainan gitarnya lebih baik lagi. Jika gadis itu menemukan permainannya berantakan di saat lusa nanti mereka akan tampil cukup membuatnya tertekan, apalagi sekarang ia sedang sakit.

"Tolonglah, Hyuuga Hinata, istirahatlah," Pinta Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya. Meminta dengan lebih formal karena ia tahu bagaimana kerasnya watak Hyuuga Hinata. "Hanya kamu harapan kami di festival sekolah lusa."

Hyuuga Hinata adalah tipe _tsundere_. Ia tak akan memperlihatkan kemauan atau kesetujuannya secara nyata. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Baiklah," Desisnya menerima, "Aku akan istirahat.." membuat Sasuke berekspresi senang mendengarnya "..di sini," dan heran.

Semua berjalan layaknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang terlalu baik dan sering disebut bodoh karena hal itu oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke menyediakan kasur lipat untuk Hyuuga Hinata di samping sofa, menyuruh gadis itu berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali berlatih. Tak membelakangi Hyuuga Hinata justru kali ini ia menghadap langsung dan lebih dekat ke tempat gadis itu. Dibiarkannya suara dari gitar itu didengar Hyuuga Hinata sampai gadis itu tertidur dan ia masih tetap memainkannya.

.

.

[Sakura's]

Semua anggota komite sekolah masih disibukkan dengan persiapan festival sekolah. Aku masih berdiri di belakang panggung, memeluk kedua bahuku dengan kedua tanganku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Tanpa Sasuke. Tanpa Hyuuga Hinata. Semua terasa sulit. Suaraku bahkan tak bisa keluar. Aku seperti membisu.

Uzumaki Naruto datang lalu menyodorkan sekaleng minuman. "Kerja bagus. Ini minumlah, Sakura."

Minuman itu terlihat jelas di depan mataku namum aku menggeleng, "Tak bagus. Maaf. Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Tak bernyanyi atau membantu kalian."

"Gladi tak apa jika seperti itu. Gladi ini hanya untuk memastikan jadwal saja, soal penampilan.. Sasuke pasti lebih tahu nantinya."

"Aku tak bisa menyanyi tanpa mereka."

Ya. Aku tipe yang tak ingin mencolok ini takut jika saja penonton tak menyukai suaraku, tak menyukai dirinya, musiknya atau pun lagunya. Tapi jika bersama Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata semua terasa ringan. Mereka membuatku percaya diri. Aku bisa. Aku bisa. Begitulah yang aku pikirkan, tapi jika mereka tak ada seperti ini. Aku bukanlah apa-apa.

.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah. Tak ada yang tahu. Kemana kaki takdir membawa sang pemilik takdir. Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah menebaknya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke namun ia merindukan seseorang pemberi perhatian kepadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke sering kali melakukan hal yang sering disebut bodoh oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Peduli. Ya, peduli kepadanya. Begitu juga dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu juga sering kali menunjukkan kepeduliannya kepadanya. Sejak ia bergabung dengan klub musik semua berubah. Lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

Ia benci keakraban tapi ia sadar bahwa teman itu dibutuhkan dalam hidup ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bisa menjadi temannya. Ya 'kan? Jadi jangan salahkan Hyuuga Hinata menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Sasuke. Tentang ibunya, tentang kesepiannya dan harapannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Kita tunjukkan kepada semua orang dan ibumu. Kita bisa melakukan hal hebat ini."

"Dengan kemampuanmu itu?" Hyuuga Hinata masih ragu akan kemampuan gitar Sasuke.

"Kita mainkan lagu ini," Sasuke memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sudah menguasai lagu yang akan mereka bawakan besok. Hyuuga Hinata terkejut dibuatnya, sejak kapan lelaki itu menguasai lagu itu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, "Bagaimana?"

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya lantas menarik selimutnya untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya. "Teruslah berlatih."

Sasuke mengerti lalu menarik kursinya sedikit menjauh dari tempat Hyuuga Hinata. Kembali berlatih dengan membelakangi gadis itu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari gadis itu terus menatap punggungnya. Lelaki yang perhatian kepadanya. Satu-satunya teman dan orang yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dalam hidup ini ia tak selamanya sendiri, ia membutuhkan orang lain. Mungkinkah Hyuuga Hinata menyukai Uchiha Sasuke tapi.. "Apakah kau akan berkencan dengan Haruno Sakura?" Hyuuga Hinata berdesis.

Gadis itu tak bermaksud suara desis rendah miliknya terdengar oleh Uchiha Sasuke tapi lelaki itu berbalik melihatnya setelah kalimat tanya itu terlontar. Sasuke menemukan Hyuuga Hinata yang telah menutup matanya tertidur. Mengira bahwa dirinya berilusi namun kenyataannya semua adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

Nama lelaki itu dipanggil oleh Uzumaki Naruto saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di salah satu koridor terdepan sekolah. Naruto berkacak pinggang, menatap Sasuke dengan horor.

"Kemana saja kemarin? Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" cerca Uzumaki Naruto.

"Maaf. Baterainya habis."

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napasnya dan memasang ekspresi frustasinya, "Kau tahu aku mendapat banyak masalah kemarin. Kalian tidak datang dan Haruno Sakura tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura tidak bisa bernyanyi?" Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Dia tak bernyanyi, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia hanya diam dan berdiri di atas panggung dari intro dimainkan sampai lagu kalian yang kuputar selesai lalu membungkuk meminta maaf dan kemudian turun dari panggung." Jelas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia tak bernyanyi?" ulang Sasuke memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau harus mengurus Sakura, sepertinya emosinya tidak stabil. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Dan penampilan kalian nanti?"

"Aku akan membuatnya sukses."

"Ya, aku juga harap begitu."

"Oh ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu kau dan Sakura semakin dekat, kau seharusnya menutup mulutnya daripada mulumu." Ujar Uzumaki Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku tak mencoba menutupinya." Sasuke membela diri.

"Kita berada di depan kelas Haruno Sakura. Kelasnya akan membuka stan sejenis cafe bertema maid."

Benar saja. Di depan kelas 3-A terlihat banyak sekali murid laki-laki berdiri. Mungkin saja mereka fans Haruno Sakura 'kan?

Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto lalu dengan pelan membelah kerumunan itu. Begitu sampai di dalam kelas 3-A ia dengan jelas melihat Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan seragam maidnya yang begitu imut. Seperti boneka hidup yang begitu cantik.

"Maaf. Sakura.. apa kita bisa bicara?"

Murid laki-laki yang seharusnya tak menyukai gosip itu tahu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura cukup dekat mendengus sebal. Mereka kalah. Ya mereka mengakuinya. Mereka cemburu. Jelas. Haruno Sakura adalah idola sekolah. Ratu sekolah selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Kini Haruno Sakura berdiri di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan cepat menarik tangan sang gadis membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. "Maaf aku tak bisa datang kemarin."

"A-aku juga minta maaf. Kemarin aku tak bisa.."

"Yamanaka Ino.." Sasuke menyebut nama Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Gadis itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia terlihat cukup kesal dengan tingkah Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial di hati murid laki-laki. "Bisakah aku meminjam Haruno Sakura." Jelasnya lalu menarik tangan Haruno Sakura keluar dari kelas itu.

Riuh suara protes murid lainnya pun terdengar. Sayang sekali protes itu mereka keluarkan saat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak di depan mereka. Kini hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung saat tatapan meminta pertanggung jawaban tertuju padanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya tuan Uzumaki Naruto?!" pinta Ino dengan mimik muka mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku.." Naruto melirik takut, "..tak tahu apa-apa."

Dan tatapan membunuh harus diterima Uzumaki Naruto dengan tabah.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar takut. Aku merasa sangat tinggi di atas panggung. Seperti semuanya memperhatikanku, tapi tak ada gitar ataupun keyboard yang mendampingiku." Jelas Haruno Sakura tentang keadaannya kemarin saat gladi.

"Tentang itu. A-aku minta maaf." Saat ini suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan pipinya terlihat memerah.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Tapi pipi Haruno Sakura lebih merah.

Kenapa dengan pipi merah mereka?

"Kau melakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan."

"Be-benarkah?" Sasuke menganggap itu pujian, "Terima kasih."

"Tapi aku membuatmu merasa bersalah. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Ka-kalau begitu, Sakura.." Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan pipi memerahnya harus puas mendengar Haruno Sakura memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tetap seperti ini."

Tetap seperti ini. Hal yang membuat pipi kedua insan itu memerah. Berpelukan. Ya, mereka berpelukan di dalam kereta. Bukan hanya itu. Tatapan semua penumpang seakan menuju mereka. Pelukan yang begitu menempel dan wajah si gadis yang disembunyikan di dada si lelaki. Sesekali Haruno Sakura memainkan tangannya dipunggung Uchiha Sasuke dan semakin menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di balik dada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-saku-sakura.. bisakah kau melepas pelukan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Jika aku melepasnya, aku bisa mati karena malu di sini." mengingat seragam maid yang ia kenakan.

"Bi-bisakah kita sedikit mengatur posisi?" pinta Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Tak perlu sama sekali." Haruno Sakura menolak.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Kamu punya bahu yang cukup besar walaupun kamu bukan olahragawan." Sakura memperhatikan bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya kau tak menyanyi kemarin." Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa, kalau itu sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri."

Dan kereta pun melaju. Menyisakan suaranya di bawah rel yang sudah ia lewati.

.

.

[Sakura's]

Aku sudah menebaknya. Uchiha Sasuke akan membawaku ke rumah Hyuuga Hinata. Suara permainan piano gadis cantik itu terdengar saat pintu ruang piano Hyuuga Hinata itu Sasuke buka. Lagu ini baru kudengar. Iramanya cukup menyenangkan.

Hyuuga Hinata terlihat begitu menghayati saat memainkan lagu ini. Dia terlihat sehat. Syukurlah. Sejujurnya aku khawatir ia sakit kemarin apalagi Sasuke mengatakan gadis itu pingsan berjam-jam.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Hmm. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Haruno Sakura," Ujar Hyuuga Hinata, "tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa sekarang, kita sudah siap untuk tampil besok."

Rasanya begitu bahagia. Hyuuga Hinata bahkan tersenyum kepadaku. Gadis ini memang baik.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang tak pernah sebaik itu kepadaku?" suara Sasuke menyindir Hyuuga Hinata yang baik kepadaku.

Jika dipikir Hyuuga Hinata memang sering bersikap dingin kepada Sasuke. Jika gadis itu bersikap baik padaku wajar 'kan Sasuke merasa iri atau sebal? Keadaan ini membuatku merasa dekat dengan mereka. Teman. Mereka mungkin bisa menjadi temanku atau lebih dari itu.

Kupeluk Hyuuga Hinata karena begitu bahagia. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa membantu." Jelasku tentang keaadan kemarin.

"Tak apa. Tapi ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Ini terlihat seperti seorang... maid?"

"Ini.. Sasuke memaksaku ikut padahal kelasku sedang mempersiapkan seragam untuk pembukaan cafe besok, jadi aku tak sempat menggantinya."

.

.

Kami sudah berlatih sejak tadi. Dua lagu yang akan kami bawakan sudah kami kuasai dengan sempurna lalu Hyuuga Hinata menyodorkan selembar kertas berisikan partitur musik.

"Apa ini?"

"Ah itu.." Sasuke menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang gitar.

"Lagu baru, Lagu ketiga dan terakhir," Hyuuga Hinata menjelaskan, "Karena aku sakit, kita hanya punya waktu 24 jam untuk berlatih."

"Bukan sepenuhnya salah Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke menanggapi, "Aku juga baru menguasai lagu kedua pagi ini." Sambil mencoba memperbaiki kunci gitar yang sedikit bergeser.

"Maaf aku tak tahu lagu ini." Aku memperhatikan isi kertas itu, "Siapa yang menyanyikannya?"

"Tentu saja kau tak akan tahu. Itu original. Sasuke menulis liriknya, aku mengkomposisinya dan kau yang akan menyanyikannya. Ini lagu kita bertiga." Jelas Hyuuga Hinata.

"Lagu kita?"

"Ahh tentang itu, aku masuk klub musik sebenarnya agar bisa menulis lagu.." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan, namun aku hanya mendengarnya dan tetap membaca judul lagu itu.

_Cinta yang tak sampai._

"Gitarisnya Naruto, jadi aku tak pernah memikirkan untuk tampil di panggung, tapi rasanya tiga tahun ini hambar.."

_Berpura-pura kesepian._

"..atau mungkin hanya kebodohanku saja..."

_Aku pergi ke arahmu._

"..Aku ingin meninggalkan kesan di klub, aku selalu bagus dalam menulis, maksudku esai atau semacamnya." Sasuke masih asik berbicara.

Aku tahu Hyuuga Hinata tengah memperhatikanku. Memperhatikan ekspresiku saat ini. Apa ia tahu sesuatu? Tentang lirik yang ditulis Sasuke ini. Dibait ini..

_Cinta yang tak sampai.._

_Berpura-pura kesepian_

_Aku pergi kearahmu.._

Aku berpikir. Siapa dan untuk siapa?

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Jika kau punya saran, aku akan senang mendengarnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Ini.."

"Hyuuga Hinata tidak mengubah liriknya. Aku jadi khawatir itu akan terlihat aneh.." Sasuke buru-buru menjelaskan.

Fakta yang entah kenapa semakin membuatku merasa sedikit sesak.

"Lagi pula tak ada yang bisa kuperbaiki." Hyuuga Hinata menambahkan.

"Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Naruto memberikan Hyuuga Hinata lirik lagu yang kutulis tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku sangat ingin memainkan lagu ini tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih, kita tak bisa menampilkannya besok ya?" Sasuke berbicara begitu panjang dan aku mungkin berekspresi tak jelas, terkejut, merasa heran dan sedikit sesak. Entahlah.

Ini memang menyesakkan tapi aku bisa apa. Sasuke terlihat begitu menginginkan lagu ini kami bawa saat tampil besok. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memantapkan hati aku tersenyum—meski sulit.

"Hyuuga Hinata-ah, bisakah kau memainkan lagu ini sekali untukku? Aku tak bisa membaca lembar musik."

Aku mendekat ke tempat Hyuuga Hinata dan mulai mencoba menyanyikan lagu kami—sebutannya nyatanya lagu itu hanya milik Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Puncak dari semua latihan yang kami lakukan. Aku dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian yang kupilih saat gladi kemarin, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan seragam sekolah kami.

"Ayolah, Hyuuga Hinata, bisakah kau tersenyum?" kesal Naruto melihat hasil photo yang ia ambil. Sasuke memintanya mengambil photo kami—aku, Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata—tapi teman gadisku yang satu itu terlihat kesal sedaritadi ia terus memasang wajah dinginnya itu, meskipun ia sering berekspresi seperti itu.

"Lihat apa yang kukenakan, apa aku harus tersenyum?" cerocosnya tak suka dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan memang terbuka—memperlihatkan perutnya, sedikit bagian dada, tangan mulusnya dan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ya, kau tak hadir saat pemilihan kostum jadi Sakura lah memilihkannya," jelas Naruto dengan nada tak enak kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu terperanjat mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan segera melihat kesal kepadaku.

"Ini seleramu, Haruno?" tuturnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan heelsnya di lantai, memperdengarkan suara yang menurutku cukup menarik, "warna ini, desain ini, keterbukaan ini?"

Aku tertawa dibuatnya, "Sudahlah, Hyuuga Hinata-chan, setelah ini giliran kita."

"Kamu tak keberatan mengenakan sesuatu yang memalukan itu dan dilihat oleh banyak orang?" protes Hyuuga Hinata lagi, masih tak terima dengan pakaian yang akan kami gunakan.

"Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian ini karena aku yang memilihnya. Lagipula, aku sedikit menyukainya. Uchiha Sasuke juga mengatakan kalau pakaian ini lucu, ya 'kan Sasuke-kun?" ucapku lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Sasuke. Berniat sedikit menggoda lelaki itu.

"Y-ya.." jawab Sasuke terbata. "Maksudku kalian berdua itu terlihat _sexy_. Ini sangat hebat."

"Berhentilah, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Hyuuga Hinata dengan nada datarnya.

"Ini Sasuke, aku sudah mengaturnya menjadi walpaper." Naruto memotong lalu mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke ke pemiliknya. Terlihat jelas walpaper ponsel itu diisi dengan photo kami yang diambil Naruto tadi.

"Kirim kepadaku juga ya?" pintaku melihat hasil photo yang cukup bagus itu.

"Ya, nanti akan kumasukkan ke dalam pesan." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau sebaiknya menghapusnya nanti." Hyuuga Hinata mengancam, ia masih risih dengan pakaiannya di photo itu termasuk juga dengan yang masih ia kenakan.

"Klub musik, bersiaplah!"

Panitia acara memberitahu kami untuk bersiap, bertanda kami akan segera tampil. "Baiklah, semuanya! Sudah waktunya untuk tampil!" Ino berteriak menyemangati.

Aku segera mengambil microphone-ku. "Ayo bersenang-senang dan buat mereka terkejut."

"Jika kalian bingung, ikuti aku saja." Tutur Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memang sangat menguasai musik.

"Iya." Aku dan Sasuke bergumam bersamaan.

"Paling tidak akan kutuntun." Tambah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Iya."

.

.

Intro dimulai. Lagu pertama yang kami bawakan adalah lagu pertama yang kunyanyikan saat mendengar permainan gitar Sasuke dan piano Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Hari-hari saat kita bertemu_

_Terus berlanjut_

_Tetapi perasaan kita tetap saja sama_

_Seperti saat ada di sisimu_

_Walaupun sedang tak bersama_

_Aku bilang tak apa_

_Dan terus bertahan_

_Aku hanya bisa mengeluh_

_Di musim yang telah lalu_

_Aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga_

_Seperti bagian terpenting_

_Dari kepingan puzzle_

_Seperti salju putih di kota_

_Yang menutupinya dengan lembut_

_Seperti album yang kosong ini._"

Penonton bersorak semangat. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata mereka sudah berusaha semampu mereka. Kami sudah bertekad akan membuat semua penonton terkagum-kagum dan menunjukkan kehebatan kami.

Penonton bersorak kembali. Meneriaki namaku, nama Sasuke, dan nama Hyuuga Hinata. Terdengar riuh dan.. menyenangkan.

"_Kata-katamu itu terus teringat_

_Karena hatiku yang senang ini menganggap_

_Kata-katamu suatu keajaiban_

_Salju yang mencair ini_

_Membawa perasaan yang kusembunyikan_

_Seperti lembaran album putih_

_Yang kau berikan._"

Hyuuga Hinata melepaskan permainan keyboardnya dan beralih mengambil saxophone. Gadis itu memainkan dengan begitu mahir. Riuh penonton semakin terdengar, aula sekolah pun semakin dipenuhi penonton.

"_Di musim yang telah lalu_

_Aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga_

_Seperti bagian terpenting_

_Dari kepingan puzzle_

_Seperti salju putih di kota_

_Yang menutupinya dengan lembut_

_Seperti album yang ksong ini_

_Yang akan kita isi bersama._"

Lagu mulai memasuki bagian penutup. Hyuuga Hinata kembali memainkan saxophone-nya. Membuatku dan Sasuke tersenyum bangga kepada teman kami itu. Baru kali itu juga aku melihat senyum Hyuuga Hinata yang begitu bahagia. Ya, gadis itu tersenyum kepada kami. Namun masih dengan sikap Hyuuga Hinata biasanya gadis itu meletakkan kembali saxophone-nya lalu mengibaskan tangan seakan mengatakan itu adalah hal biasa.

Lagu kedua berjudul, "Sound of Destiny" sedikit menceritakan tentang perjuangan kami untuk tampil di acara ini. Berlatih tanpa kenal kata menyerah. Kali ini Hyuuga Hinata memainkan bass. Dia memang ratu musik di sekolah kami. Lalu Sasuke tetap dengan gitarnya. Menceritakan juga dibalik kata tak menyerah kami adalah sesuatu yang tersirat lainnya.

"_Aku tahan dengan sesuatu yang namanya cinta_

_Walaupun saat ini aku sedang jatuh ini_

_Aku tahu itu_

_Aku selalu percaya dengan pesonamu itu_

_Bahkan sampai sekarang_

_Aku takkan melupakannya_

_Keinginanku yang tak kenal menyerah ini_

_Entah datangnya dari mana_

_Apakah datang dari suatu tempat?_

_Bintang menjadi pengukir takdir_

_Seperti jutaan cahaya yang bersinar_

_Aku tahu satu hal yang pasti_

_Aku takkan meninggalkanmu_

_Jika menutup mata kubisa mendengar detak jantungku_

_Itulah bukti kalau aku hidup_

_Satukan ritme dalam hati kita_

_Dan menari_

_Dimana pun.._"

Sasuke yang tak bisa memainkan gitar terus berlatih. Hyuuga Hinata yang dipindahkan dari kelas khusus musik ke kelas biasa tetap berlatih di ruang musik khususnya dan mengiringi permainan gitar Sasuke, menuntun lelaki itu untuk bisa lebih baik bermain gitar. Aku yang harus bersikap sempurna di mata murid lainnya menyembunyikan kesukaanku bernyanyi dan ketakinginanku untuk menonjol.

Kami dipertemukan dalam satu klub dan menjadi lebih baik dari kami semula.

"_Perasaan kita saling menyakiti_

_Walaupun membuatku lelah_

_Aku tetap jatuh cinta_

_Sehingga aku merasa tak bisa bernapas_

_Walaupun kegelapan dunia yang akan menantiku_

_Aku yakin mataku akan terus bersinar_

_Sekarang ada bintang jatuh_

_Roda takdir kita mulai berjalan_

_Kuat dan lemah, panas dan dingin_

_Yang berada pada hati manusia_

_Saat kuletakkan tanganku di dadamu kurasakan detak jantungmu_

_Itu bukti kalau kau hidup._"

Aku mengingat saat Hyuuga Hinata mengatakan seleraku yang buruk dan mengatakan Sasuke bodoh. Ia begitu _tsundere_. Dan begitu menyakitkan mengetahui fakta bahwa ia mengeringi permainan gitar di ruangan sebelah ruang musik khususnya karena Sasuke lah yang memainkan gitar itu.

_Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu, Hyuuga Hinata-ah?_

"Ayo samakan melodinya dengan bintang yang bermain.."

_Siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai?_

Aku menanyakannya. Kepada Hyuuga Hinata melalui tatapan mata.

_Jangan tiba-tiba membicarakan itu._

Hyuuga Hinata mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan mata kami namun tangannya masih tetap pada permainan bass-nya dan aku tetap dengan bagian menyanyiku.

_Akan kukatakan._

Aku melirik ke tempat Sasuke.

_Tak akan kusembunyikan._

_Aku cinta._

_Sangat mencintainya._

Kata-kataku yang membuat kedua pupil Hyuuga Hinata melebar terkejut.

_Oleh karena itu, kau juga..._

Aku memintanya menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Sudah cukup dengan sikap _tsundere_-nya itu.

_Aku.. belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya._

Tatapan mata Hyuuga Hinata semakin tajam lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia mengalihkannya dariku.

Lalu masuk ke bagian Sasuke melakukan permainan gitar solo. Permainan gitar yang membutuhkan penguasaan penuh dan Sasuke dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton semakin terdengar. Dan pandangan kami—aku dan Hyuuga Hinata—terfokus pada Sasuke. Lelaki yang telah mencuri atensi kami—meski Hyuuga Hinata tak mau mengakuinya.

Bagian solo Sasuke selesai menandakan lagu kedua telah usai. Kami bersiap-siap untuk lagu ketiga dan terkahir kami.

"Sasuke-kun.." aku memanggilnya yang masih dalam euforia permainannya sendiri. Terlihat begitu puas. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

Berbeda denganku. Hyuuga Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, meninju pelan pipi lelaki itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin melakukan _tos_ dengan kepalan tangan itu. Sasuke masih dengan senyumnya membalas dengan kepalan tangan juga.

Hyuuga Hinata masih tersenyum tapi mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. Seakan mengatakan, "Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke." Namun keadaan menunjukkan kontradiksi dari semua itu.

.

.

Ruang musik 2. Ruang musik khusus milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke tengah duduk di sana. Di atas kursi dengan arah berkebalikan dengan hadap kursi. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di atas sandaran kursi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Hyuuga Hinata bermain piano. Sasuke sudah menanyakannya kenapa ia masih bermain gitar tapi gadis itu tidak bisa jika tidak berlatih di saat ada waktu kosong seperti saat ini.

Angin datang. Memainkan ujung tirai putih di ruangan itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, saat lulus nanti kau akan kemana? Mungkinkah ke perguruan musik?"

Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan permainannya, "Sebelum memikirkan akan kemana, aku harus memikirkan cara lulus terlebih dahulu." Mengingat ia sering kali bolos demi berlatih piano.

"Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu. Aku ingin kita terus seperti ini."

"Kamu ternyata sedang tidur ya?" Hyuuga Hinata bermaksud untuk bercanda.

"Mungkin," Sasuke membalas, "Tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya menanggapi candaan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jangan tanya kepadaku. Pulang saja sana." Hyuuga Hinata melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hey, Hyuuga Hinata.. apakah kau menikmati waktu ini? Kau, aku dan Sakura, tidakkah kau senang kita bertiga bersama? Setiap hari jadi menyenangkan,"

Diperhatikannya gerakan tirai karena tiupan angin itu oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karena entah kenapa mungkin ada bunga yang ingin selalu ku kenal tapi dia malah datang sendiri kepadaku."

Mengingat bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura datang ke kehidupannya. Seorang ratu sekolah yang disukai semua orang.

"Lalu ada gadis yang kukagumi dan selalu ingin kujadikan teman, akhirnya dia dan aku saling mengerti. Kami benar-benar menjadi teman."

Ia juga mengingat bagaimana sulitnya menjadi lebih dekat dan berteman dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat ini semua terasa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Begitulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

Hyuuga Hinata menekan salah satu tuts pada piano. "Jadi dia adalah bunga dan aku adalah gadis biasa?'

"Tak suka?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menikmatinya? Mana mungkin aku tak senang?" ucap Hyuuga Hinata dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa ada yang hangat di bagian perutnya dan dadanya. Terasa sesak namun menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan di wajahmu," Sasuke meminta karena Hyuuga Hinata selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya itu. "Aku tak akan tahu jika kamu terus _poker face_ seperti itu."

Air mata Hyuuga Hinata terjatuh. Menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang menimbulkan bunyi keras di ruangan itu.

"Hyuuga-sa.." Sasuke coba memanggil namun tetap di kursinya. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tangis Hyuuga Hinata yang ia dengar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku kedinginan." Dusta Hyuuga Hinata.

Meski pun ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya saat di festival tadi ia tidak akan mungkin menangis karena kedinginan 'kan?

"Oh ya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin."

"Ya."

Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata pun menatap ke luar jendela. Senja menghasilkan gradien jingga keemasan.

.

.

Ruang musik 2 sedikit gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ke dalam ruangan. Uchiha Sasuke tertidur di atas kursi yang ia duduki. Jaket tebal berwarna merah menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya mulai bergerak pelan dan ia pun mulai menyadari keadaan ruangan itu. Mengingat siapa temannya di ruangan itu sebelumnya ia pun memanggil, "Hyuuga Hinata-ah.."

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ia sudah pulang ya?"

Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan baru menyadari ada jaket yang tersampir untuknya.

"Halo.." suara itu terdengar manis. Seperti berasal dari bawah dan.. "Haruno Sakura?"

Benar saja. Gadis itu masih dengan pakaiannya saat tampil di festival tadi duduk menatap Sasuke yang semula duduk di atas kursi itu.

Haruno Sakura beranjak bangun sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah pakaiannya.

"Aku tidur cukup lama ya?" tanya Sasuke tak enak. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ya. Sudah satu setengah jam sejak aku sampai di sini."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku."

"Tak mau. Jika kubangunkan, aku tak bisa menikmati wajahmu saat tertidur."

"I-ini?" Sasuke menyentuh jaket yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ibu membawakannya untukku. Pakaian cadangan karena aku tak pulang kemarin." Jelas Sakura tentang jaket merah itu. Kemarin ia memang menginap di rumah Hyuuga Hinata untuk mempelajari lagu terakhir mereka.

"Maaf. Seharusnya laki-laki yang melakukan ini." Sasuke beralih menyampirkan jaket itu ke pundak Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukan tugas yang lebih dari tugas seorang laki-laki. Kau memberikanku keberanian untuk berdiri di tempat yang tinggi, di atas orang-orang itu, dan menyanyi dengan bahagia." Tutur Sakura dengan tulus.

"Kalau itu... kau sudah mempunyainya dari awal. Aku tak melakukan apapun"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tadi itu menyenangkan ya?" mengingatkan saat mereka tampil di festival.

"Benar."

"Tampil di depan umum membuatku gugup, tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ya, aku masih ingat jelas. Aku berdiri di bawah _spotligth_ dan menyanyi dengan gembira. Sorakan penonton masih terngiang di telingaku. Saat kututup mataku, aku merasa seperti di dalam mimpi."

"Ya, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertiga melakukannya lagi? Kalau aku tak tahu apakah bisa atau tidak, tapi kalau kau dan Hyuuga Hinata pasti bisa ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi."

Sasuke masih membayangkan bagaimana nanti ke depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun.." suara Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Ya,"

"Mulai sekarang, teruslah bersamaku ya.." pinta Sakura.

"Jika kau tak keberatan.."

"Kau sudah di terima di universitas Konoha 'kan? Kuharap kita bisa satu jurusan atau fakultas. Kau pilih jurusan apa?"

"Kurasa politik atau ekonomi," jawab Sasuke sambil menerawang, "Tapi kau jangan mengikutiku, pikirkan dulu apa yang ingin kau pelajari."

"Tapi.. itu sangat berpengaruh dengan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama," jelas Sakura khawatir.

"Kenapa? kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku, walaupun kita sudah lulus, walaupun di universitas, walaupun berbeda jurusan, lalu.. lalu..." entah kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tenanglah," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan, "Biar kunyalakan lampunya." Mengira bahwa gadis itu tak tenang karena keadaan temaram.

"Jangan." Tolak Sakura lalu menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan bergerak menghidupkan lampu. "Jangan lakukan. Aku bisa terbangun dari mimpiku. Hari ini aku ingin terus bermimpi. Aku akhirnya bisa menyanyikan lagu yang kusukai, dan dipuji oleh orang yang kucintai. Lalu orang yang kucintai tersenyum dan memanjakanku dengan lembut."

"Sa-Sakura.."

Kini kedua tangan Sakura telah menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Meletakkannya di kedua sisi mereka dan mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka.

"Tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari yang kubayangkan," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dada Sasuke. "Aku tak menyangka aku yang memulainya. Ini bukan rencanaku. Seharusnya aku hanya menunggu dan sedikit terkejut karena selalu menunggu untuk hal itu. Itu lah mimpi egois yang selalu kuinginkan."

Sakura berjinjit mengakibatkan bahunya naik dan jaket merah yang disampirkan Sasuke jatuh begitu saja. "Uchiha Sasuke, jika kau tak mau tak apa.." Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedikit ragu namun tak lama kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya juga lalu ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja.

Di ruang musik 2.

Di bawah sinar bulan.

Menuju ke musim dingin.

Hari itu hari terbaik pertama dan terakhir.

.

.

Kulakukan semua ini. Di luar rencanaku. Seperti terjepit. Aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri.

Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintainya. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia gadis baik dan aku tak ingin menjadi jahat untuk merebut Sasuke langsung darinya.

Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke namun ia menolak.

Tapi saat aku akan masuk ke ruang musik 2, aku melihat semuanya. Hyuuga Hinata menangis dan mencium Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Ya, sesuai dugaanku. Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku segera berbalik dan bersembunyi di ruang musik 3 yang berada di samping ruang musik 2. Dapat kudengar suara Hyuuga Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Uchiha Sasuke tak tahu tentang itu.

Maka..

Boleh kah aku sedikit lebih cepat? Mengatakan apa yang kurasakan? Setidaknya sebelum Sasuke tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

.

.

TBC

.

.

RnR Please :D

WonAhHwang407


	3. Chapter 3

Unfair-2

_From anime, "White Album 2"_

_© Tsukishima Masaya_

_. . . ._

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_ . . . ._

_BIG OOC _

_AU_

_. . . . _

.

.

_Tak lebih dari yang diinginkan hati_

_Berusaha dan berharap_

_Aku yakin_

_Semua akan terwujud_

_Meskipun aku tahu yang kulakukan_

_Adalah_

_Sesuatu_

_Yang sering_

_Disebut_

_C_

_U_

_R_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_Ya... CURANG!_

.

.

**Warning!**

**Random Point of View and plot story.**

Atap sekolah sore ini terasa begitu dingin. Wajar saja mengingat sebentar lagi Desember datang. Angin yang berhembus pelan mampu menggerakkan ujung rambut dua gadis itu—Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Biasanya jenis embusan angin ini akan membuat seseorang merasa tenang tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura saat ini, ia justru telihat gelisah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Hyuuga Hinata bertanya tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura tak menjawab hingga gadis Hyuuga itu harus memanggilnya, "Haruno?"

"Di sini adalah tempat pertama kali aku bernyanyi bersama kalian berdua. Tempat pertama kali bertemu kalian." Ujar Sakura diiringi desir angin.

Masih dengan posisinya Hyuuga Hinata merespon, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Haruno Sakura terlihat semakin gelisah, ia meremas jari-jarinya dalam suhu dingin ini ia berkeringat, "Hyuuga-san.. aku... aku.. dan Sasuke-kun—"

"—aku tahu." Hyuuga Hinata memotong, "aku mendengarnya dari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu," gumam Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Raut gelisahnya berganti menjadi raut penyesalan.

Sore semakin jingga dan temaram, beberapa jendela rumah di bawah sana mulai terlihat terang dan angin pun mulai tenang—berembus tak sekencang tadi.

"Sudah terlambat memberitahumu tentang perasaan bersalah yang kau rasakan." Hyuuga Hinata memperbaiki ujung rambutnya yang terbawa ke depan dadanya, "tapi kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Suara gadis Haruno itu terdengar kecil, ada penyesalan di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa, atau apa yang akan terjadi." Merajuk pada kejadian menyebalkan—bagi Hyuuga Hinata—yang melibatkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata mencoba untuk menyangkal bahwa ia sebenarnya tak tahu akan masuk ke dalam sebuah relasi yang melibatkannya dengan dua orang itu.

.

.

[Sakura's]

"Karena aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan"

Aku mencoba untuk memperjelas semuanya. Kenapa aku gelisah, menyesal dan meminta maaf. Hyuuga Hinata memang selalu berekspresi datar dan terkadang terlihat kesal, aku cukup tahu setelah mengenalnya selama satu bulan ini.

Perempuan tahu apa yang perempuan lainnya rasakan. Seperti melihat ke dalam lukisan, kau akan tahu apa makna yang tersirat di sana. Begitulah aku melihatnya. Ia mungkin akan merasa sakit. Ia mungkin akan merasa kecewa, atau mungkin.. ia akan marah?

Tak apa. Aku tahu apa penyebab semuanya. Wajar saja jika Hinata merasa sakit, kecewa, atau bahkan marah kepadaku.

Aku tahu perasaannya yang menyukai dan mencintai Sasuke—sama sepertiku.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang tidak aku rasakan?" Suara Hinata sedikit mengandung emosi. Tidak sedatar biasanya.

Apa yang tidak ia rasakan? Apa ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan itu?

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa sakit, kecewa atau marah apabila aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun?"

"Ini hanyalah kesalahpahamanmu saja." Hyuuga Hinata menekankan.

Ia bohong. Aku tahu jelas. Bagaimana ia mencium Sasuke kemarin. Hyuuga Hinata kau terlalu baik. Andai saja kau mengaku, mengatakan iya kau memiliki rasa itu. Andai saja begitu maka aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Aku tahu ini salah. Mengaku kepada Sasuke tentang perasaan terlebih dahulu. Hyuuga Hinata.. apa kau benar-benar menganggapku seorang teman? Apa ia mengalah untukku?

"Hyuuga-san.."

"Jangan pedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Hubungan itu adalah milik kalian, jangan pikirkan orang lain."

Kau mencoba tak peduli—

"Kau bukan hanya orang lain!"

—padahal sangat peduli kepadaku dan Sasuke.

"Begitu. Lalu aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu sebagai teman saja bukan orang lain. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kalian berdua pacaran. Karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan segala macam perkelahian, maka aku akan memberi kalian restuku."

"Tapi.. Hyuuga-san, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan.."

"Tidak, Sakura. Panggil aku 'Hinata', aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku 'Hinata', apa tidak bisa?"

Hyuuga Hinata harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis baik yang terlalu baik. Kau memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, menandakan kita bukanlah hanya sebatas titik dan garis pada lingkaran, kau menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu membuat kau dan aku menjadi kita.

"Mari kita berteman, Sakura."

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu. menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan. Aku yang jahat ini—yang egois ini tak mau jika hanya dengan jabat tangan itu maka aku memelukmu. Aku bahagia. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka sebut dengan persahabatan itu.

Meski awalnya dimulai dengan sikap egoisku tapi kini aku sadar aku harus lebih baik lagi. Aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dan juga mendapatkan sahabat.

"Hinata... Hinata.. Hinata.." aku terus memanggilnya.

.

.

[Sasuke's]

Desember sudah datang. Acara besar terakhir di sekolah menengah atas ini adalah festival sekolah, dan acara itu sudah berakhir yang tersisa untuk kami sekarang adalah menyiapkan rencana untuk masa depan dan menghitung mundur hari menuju kelulusan. Namun meskipun begitu, saat-saat ini adalah hari-hari paling membosankan dan menyenangkan yang pernah kulalui. Karena kami—Sakura Haruno, Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku Uchiha Sasuke—selalu bersama-sama.

Seperti saat ini, kami belajar bersama di kelas. Saat Sakura menunjukkan hasil kerjanya kepadaku lalu kemudian tersisa Hinata yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya karena mengantuk alhasil aku memukul pelan kepalanya menggunakan buku yang kubaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Hinata tak terima, tanpa sadar ia sudah tak mengantuk lagi.

"Jangan tidur!"

"Aku tidak tidur!'

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Selalu begini. Aku dan Hinata akan adu mulut. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan lalu Sakura akan tertawa melihat kami.

"Kalian masih di sini?"

Kiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia salah satu teman kami.

"Waktu yang bagus, Kiba," Ujar Hinata, "aku ingin kau membunuh iblis ini untukku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke tempatku.

"Tidak mungkin. Iblis ini benar-benar menjengkelkan." Kiba menanggapi candaan Hinata.

"Hei.. ujian sudah berakhir dan kalian masih belajar?"

Kali ini Ino datang bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja?" Usul Naruto, "kita bisa mengadakan perayaan karena ujian sudah berakhir dan kalian akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi."

"Ya. Ujian sudah berakhir." Hinata menanggapi usul Naruto.

"Kau masih memiliki tiga ujian dan kau tidak tahu apakah bisa menjawab saat ujian bahasa inggris 'kan?" aku mencoba mengingatkan Hinata.

"Meskipun begitu.. untuk hari ini saja kita bisa bakar barbeque di rumahku atau yang lainnya," usul Ino.

"Besok kalian akan blajar di tempat Sakura-chan, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu banyak orang yang bicara seperti itu dan kemudian menyesal," memang benar, aku sering mendengar orang yang meremehkan satu hari sebelum ujian mereka lalu hasilnya tak seperti yang diinginkan, "seperti kau tahun lalu."

"Aku berharap kau melupakannya." Kesal Naruto.

"Ya, sudah tiga hari untuk kesempatan terakhir Hinata sebelum ujian kembali." Sakura ikut mengingatkan.

"Padahal kami akan pergi berkaraoke.." Seepertinya Ino mencoba untuk memancing Sakura..

"...Karaoke!"

...dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Sepertinya bagus. Sakura akan bernyanyi lalu aku akan mengurus sisanya." Hinata terlihat begitu setuju, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi!" suara Kiba terdengar begitu bersemangat.

Kelima orang itu pun berjalan keluar bersama. Meninggalkan aku yang masih duduk di kursiku. Aku sendiri yang tak setuju ini. Apakah ini ajang balas dendam?

.

.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali. Kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi ya!" Ujar Sakura kepada Hinata yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku kagum dengan suaramu, tidak serak sama sekali setelah bernyanyi selama itu."

"Oke. Oke. Kalian berdua. Ayo kita berpikir tentang ujian selanjutnya 'kan?" Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang dua gadis itu menimpali bahkan ia sampai mendekat ke Hinata agara gadis itu mendengar lebih jelas apa yang ia katakan—walaupun kita tak tahu apa ada alasan yang lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa kau membahasnya sekarang?"

Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya—Ino, Naruto dan Kiba—memperhatikan di belakang mereka.

"Hyuuga-san kelihatannya senang," cakap Ino.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Naruto menanggapi.

"Ini gila." Tiba-tiba Kiba bersuara kedua orang sebelumnya. "sejak festival sekolah semua orang berada di kebahagiaannya masing-masing."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka," Ino menimpali lalu kembali melihat ke tempat tiga orang teman di depannya. "setelah konser itu, ada hal aneh diantara mereka."

"Mereka berbicara dengan Sakura-chan juga, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda." Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan Sakura lalu dua orang tersebut saling melempar senyum.

"Aku tidak percaya dua orang itu benar-benar pacaran." Suara kecewa Kiba terdengar menggerutu.

"Yah itu hanya masalah waktu saja untuk mereka berdua." Timpal Naruto kembali. Saat itu sakura tengah berpamitan kepada Sasuke dan Hinata, lalu gadis itu pergi menyisakan Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya pergi dan Hinata yang selalu dengan ekspresi datarnya di samping Sasuke.

"Tentu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke membuat keputusan yang begitu cepat," Ino mencoba berspekulasi, masih dengan memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah berdebat di depan mereka.

"Apakah dia salah memutuskan dengan cepat?"

"Tidak juga, tapi bisakah mereka menunggu hingga hari kelulusan? Itu tidak beda jauh."

"Yah mereka benar-benar mengejutkan. Tapi setelah aku melihatnya, Sasuke terlihat seperti.."

"..Diam!" Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu yang kau maksud, mungkin aku mengerti sedikit. Tapi kau jangan mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Itu tidak baik!"

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menyalahkanku? Aku seperti menjadi orang jahat di sini," keluh Kiba kemudian.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahh.. baru bisa lanjut :D

Well.. flame yg masuk aku anggap review aja lah ya biar adem wkwk.. sepertinya aku udah mulai terbiasa dengan dunia keras ffn wkwk..

**Mengenai pair** karena aku adalah sasusaku lover maka endingnya aku jadiin sasusaku aja ya wkwk.. ga sama emang sama di anime.. sengaja sih karena aku juga ga terlalu suka endingnya, sejujurnya agak gimana gitu sama tokoh cewek yang dingin itu haha.. juga ya, mungkin ff ini bisa ngasi sedikit bagian Setsuna dalam anime, kasian dia keliatan jahat (emang sih haha.. tapi kan ada alasan di balik itu dan di ff ini aku coba kasi tau tentang itu)

Masalah tag well sebenarnya aku agak ga suka sama Hinata sih hehe.. tapi ya karakter dia cocok klo di ff ini makanya aku pake, terus klo harus di hapus sih aku masih agak gimana gitu karena tokoh Hinata ini bakal banyak muncul, sama banget kayak Sakura jadinya aku maih ragu buat hapus, buat yang masih nanya tentang pairnya kan udah aku bilang.. mungkin buat yang ga banyak author note ga tau :3

Ceramah panjang ya haha..

Udah lah.. tumben kasi note panjang gini, klo di blog aku mah bebas ya klo di sini, istilahnya masih numpang jadi ragu wkwk..

Bye bye..

Wona-chan

160101

Happy New Yearrrrr!


End file.
